Conventional signal synchronizing systems change the synchronizing signals, e.g., internal clock signals, in response to any variation of the synchronized signals, e.g., external clock signals. Disadvantageously, the signal synchronizing system is sensitive to any change in the external clock signal, and the internal clock signal of the system is relatively unstable.